The Kidnapper
by Jemstone6259
Summary: When Amu walks home from school one day she crosses paths with a black cat. What happens when he kidnaps her? Who will save her? And why is Utau dressed up as a chicken? I am finishing this story for ShellyCullen, so the story is all hers/his.
1. Chapter 1: Walking Home

Summary: When Amu walks home one day she crosses paths with a black cat. What happens when he kidnaps her? Who will save her? And why is Utau dressed up as a chicken? Amu + Ikuto

**Jemmy- Hey guys its me Jemmy, and I'm going to be finishing this story called ****_'The Kidnapper'_**** by ShellyCullen. She has all credits for the plot and for the story its self! I will be just starting off were she left out, I may change a few things but I highly dought it... So here we go, I hope you enjoy her story!**

**Chapter One:**

**Walking Home**

_"Be careful walking home, Amu." Mama said as she stirred the pot of soup. I sigh and slipped my shoe on. "I know, I know. You tell me everyday." She smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's because I love you." _

Walking home now was lonely. The sun was high in the sky like a heated oven as I began to sweat. _'Maybe a ride with Rima wasn't such a bad_ _idea.' _I turned the corner on the dangerous part of town, the part a 14-year-old girl really shouldn't be walking, especially alone. The houses were old and abandoned with squeaky gates and starved dogs. I looked at the animals with pity. _'Who would do such a thing?'_ The sun blazed more and my clothes felt clingy, the feeling I hated the most. I took off my black blazer and stuffed it in my back pack.

"Hello, cutie." A rough, sinister voice said, in pure enjoyment. Goose bumps ran up and down my spine. No one was EVER on this road. I walked faster, hoping the guy would leave me alone. _'Maybe he was talking to the dog?'_ _'Yah, right…' _My inner voice answered. "What's your name?" Asked the man, he sounded closer. Following me. I started digging in my back pack for my cell phone. _'Where did I put the dang thing?'_ "Ah, slow down." The man called. I started moving faster. _'WHERE THE HELL IS THE PHONE!'_ "Stop." The voice called in my ear. He was right behind me, the breath warm on my ear. I felt a wave of disgust.

A brick wall was in front of me that stood 10 feet tall. _'Dang.'_ "Go…away." I said quietly. "Don't be like that." My heart pounded violently in my chest._ 'Help.' _"Why, what's this?" Asked a younger voice. It was teasing and playful, a voice that didn't sound helpful at all. Though, this guy sounded closer to being seductive than the man behind me. _'Wait, what am I thinking at a time like this?'_ "Scram, kid. Get your own girl." The man behind me hissed. I looked at my surroundings. A ladder was perched on the wall, three feet behind me. _'Maybe if I can climb up there…'_

"Ah, and miss this show? No, I think I'll have to get involved here." _'Involved?'_ "AHHHHHH!" The man behind me screamed. I turned and gasped. He was on the ground with a bloody nose and twisted leg. His face held horror as he stared at the guy. "Get. Out." The boy said. The man scrambled to his feet and limbed out of the alley. I was frozen. The boy sighed and shook his head. "Men like him. They always aggravate me." I took this time to get a better look at him. He had midnight blue hair and light skin. He was tall, a whole head taller than me and covered head to toe in a black out fit. He seemed about 19. As I looked him over he opened his eyes and stared at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Y-You…saved me?" It came out as a question._ 'He did…but.'_ He shrugged. "Not really. Creeps like him annoy me. I just taught him a lesson." He said turning around. "T-Thank you." My voice came out weak. _'Why was I stuttering?'_ He stopped and turned to me. His eyes were staring at me, in the way boys looked at me when after I kissed them. This scared me. He came up to me and I scooted away until I hit the wall._ 'Why didn't I just leave when I had the chance?'_ "Do you want to know _why _men like that aggravate me?" He asked in a seductive tone. My face was heating up. His body was almost pressed to mine, and he smelled so good. A scent I could not identify. "W-What?" I asked confused. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. He leaned forward and my eyes widened. _'Was he going to kiss me?'_ His lips were by my ear as my eyes were closed tight. "Why guys like him make me _mad_." His breath tickled me and my knees buckled. Without the wall for support, I would have fallen down.

"Men like him aggravate me because they never get the job done right." He stated. "H-Huh?" _'What is he talking about?'_ He started chuckling and I listened hard. _'What a beautiful voice.'_ He stopped laughing and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Well, by know." He stated and walked out of the alley. My eyes were wide with shock._ 'He. Just. What?' _My knees gave out and I slid to the floor_. 'He saved me…but he said that he doesn't like guys who don't get the job right? What does that supposed to mean?'_

"Damn it, Ikuto. Stop messing around!" A forty-year old man yelled. "This is hardly the time for seducing a young lady." The man said as a deep frown covered his face. "Whatever. What do you want anyway?" Ikuto asked as he grabbed his violin case. "The boss has another mission for you." He stated. Ikuto sighs. "Really, when will that man stop pestering me?" The man glared. "Now, Ikuto don't screw this up. You may even like this particular assignment." Ikuto raised an eyebrow, interested. "What's the mission?" The man smirked and pulled out a yellow folder. He handed it to Ikuto. "Here, boss wants you to kidnap a girl. There's no picture so you're going to have to guess right. The address and age are all stated in the folder." "And who exactly am I kidnapping?" Ikuto asked harshly. The man's eyes narrowed. "Amu Hinamori."

**Jemmy- ****_'In a daze' _****ShellyCullen is so good at wrighting! I only changed one word in that whole thing!**

**Ikuto- Sweat thanks Shelly I get to kidnap my Amu-koi**

**Amu- IKUTO**

**Ikuto- ****_Smirking_**

**Jemmy- Once I get three reviews I will post the next chapter, and once again all credits for the plot and for the story go to ShellyCullen!**

**Ikuto- Review if you want me to kidnap Amu **


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Jemmy- Thanks guys for reviewing, and know on to the story!**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Encounter**

**Last chapter:**

"_And who exactly am I kidnapping?" Ikuto asked harshly. The man's eyes narrowed. "Amu Hinamori."_

**Flash Back of last chapter Ends:**

"Amu? You alright?" Mama asked me with a plate in her hand. Ami was sitting in front of the TV watching me curiously. "Y-Yeah. Fine." I stuttered as the events played back in my head. 'Stupid perverted boy!' "You're a little late today. Did everything go okay?" Mama pressed. I looked at the clock. 'Whoa! 5:08. When did it get so late?' "I'm fine, really. It was just really hot outside." I lied coolly. "Well…okay." Mama said and prepared dinner.

The evening went by fast and I went upstairs to finish my homework. 'God, who was that boy? Why did he save me? Or did he really just hate guys that rape girls like me? Ah, I'm getting flustered!' I looked over to my balcony, which seemed welcoming. Darkness had taken over and the air would be cool by now. 'Maybe some fresh air.' I walked outside to the wooden floor and grabbed some of the left over milk I had. "Mmm. Milk tastes so good." "It tastes even better with some tuna." The seductive voice called from above me. I spit up the milk.

"W-W-WHAT?" The boy from earlier stood on the balcony in the same black outfit. His hair looked wet and droplets fell from his bangs. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? How do you know where I LIVE?" I asked all at once, freaking out. "Whoa, slow down. I was around and thought I'd stop by." He stated calmly. "That doesn't explain ANYTHING!" I growled. 'How can he be so calm when I'm blushing like a tomato?' He came over to me and leaned over. "W-What?" I asked, blushing a shade of bright pink. "Nothing. It's just cute to see you blush." He smirked. "HUH? Ah, stop teasing me!" I turned with my arms crossed.

"Anyway, is your name Amu Hinamori?" He asked as all traces of playfulness were gone from his face. I looked over at him. "H-How did you know?" I asked. He was asking so formally. Nothing I would expect from him. "Well, this sure will be interesting." He mumbled. "What are you talking about?" I asked even more confused. He turned to me and smirked. "I'll be seeing you soon again. But for now…" He stood over me and came down to my ear. "See you, Amu-chan." He stated seductively. The way he said my voice made me shiver. And then…he licked my cheek. "HUH?" I said as I backed away from him. "What was that for!" Now I KNOW my face is red. He started chuckling. "Good night." He turned and jumped off the balcony.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I ran to the railing and looked over. He had disappeared into nothing. "Huh?" I bit the inside of my mouth. I wasn't dreaming. So the lick was… "AH! Stupid, stupid, pervert!" I headed inside my room, pissed off and took a slow shower. I made sure to scrub his saliva off my cheek well.

"UTAU!" Ami yelled at the TV. "It's Utau!" I looked at the screen to see a beautiful 16-year-old girl with blond hair and purple eyes. She was singing a song in front of millions of people. "Who's Utau?" I asked. Mama, papa, and Ami gasped. "She's the hottest pop star on the charts. Ami's a big fan." Mama stated as Ami sang along with Utau. "Eh. Obsessing over TV stars is a waste of time." I walked up stairs to my room. My hair was dry and I wore a pink spaghetti strap and red pants. "Uh. Well, time for bed." I hopped into bed and set the alarm.

I woke up from the sound of birds chirping and sun rays shining on my eyes, which is weird because one, I live in the city and you don't hear many birds here and two, the sun is never directly hitting my eyes. I sat up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Awake, sleepy head?" I froze and looked up. "Ikuto?"

**Jemmy- Cliff Hanger... hehehehehehehehe**

**Ikuto- did I kidnap Amu?**

**Amu- It better be a dream!**

**Ikuto- Amu no need to be shy about use**

**Amu- I AM NOT SHY IKUTO**

**Ikuto- then why the blush**

**Amu-...**

**Ikuto- Thats what I thought, any ways people we need reviews again if you want the next chapter to comeout!**

**Jemmy- Thats right more review for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Taking

**Jemmy- Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Taking **

**Beep Beep** I gasped and sat up. I looked around and saw the walls of my room, and my alarm working as it should. "Oh. J-Just a dream." 'Who's Ikuto? I've never heard that name before.' I got into my normal uniform, and put my hair into a side pony tail. "Bye mama!" I called running out the door. "Be car-." _Slam. _I closed the door and started running to school. Time had slipped away from me because of the pervert boy, and I was running late. 'Why does god hate me?' I took the short cut, which was the route I took yesterday and shuddered.' I don't like this way to school.' The weather was cooler than yesterday and held a suffocating atmosphere. A black limo suddenly appeared in front of me and I came to a halt. "Huh?"

I wasn't sure who I was expecting to come out of the limo, but what I saw shocked me. It was none other than the pervert himself. "What a coincidence." The voice purred in my ear. I jumped and took a step back. "You!" I said stunned. "Why are you at my school? Are you stalking me?" I yelled, blushing. 'Dang and I was watching it this time.' He smirked and wiggled his hand around my waist. "You fascinate me." He purred again in my ear and nuzzled my neck.

I blushed like crazy. "Get away pervert!" I bonked him on the head. "Ow. That hurt. And stop calling me a pervert." He pouted with big, cute eyes. 'AH! So adorable! Wait, focus Amu!' "W-Well, I don't know your real name. What is it?" I asked curiously, but flustered. "Oh? Are you interested in me?" He asked, winking. "NO!" I yelled. He chuckled. "My names Ikuto." "Ikuto." The name suited him. 'Just like my dream...Wait. How did I know his name?' "Why are you at my school?" I asked again. "Oh, just visiting. Plus my friends in there and we're here to…pick something up." He smirked as if I was missing the joke. "Picking what up?" I pressed my luck, but he just smirked. "It's a surprise."

I started walking toward the entrance when Ikuto stopped me. He stood in front of the door and blocked the way. "W-What are you doing Ikuto?" A shiver of pleasure went down my spine as I said his name. God, this is stupid. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me as his eyes burned with an unknown emotion. "To school?" I asked. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Amu-chan. But you are MINE know." He said as he grabbed me and swiftly put me over his shoulder, so I stared at his back and the ground. "W-What? You don't own me!" I started pounding on his back. "Let me go!"

He got into the limo and it drove off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked. "Let me out of this limo or else I'll-." "You'll what?" He asked. I grew silent. I started to shift uncomfortably in the black seat. "I don't think you understand how powerful I really am, Amu. You don't know what I'm capable of doing." He spoke rough and huskily. My throat was filled with butterflies. He scooted over so we were pressed together in the leather seats. I backed away and he pounced on me. "Amu, do you really know what I can do?" He asked in that low, seductive voice. I, of course, blushed. "Would you like to find out what I **can** do?" He asked as his eyes bore into mine. My heart was thumping in my ears. His body was on top of mine, so warm and soft. His hair fell on my face and tickled my cheeks. Where was my voice? The back of his hand brushed my cheek as I flushed. It felt nice. He was so gentle even though he seemed like the kind of guy who was forceful. His eyes were so mesmerizing too. A beautiful blue color. And his smell...where to begin. It was a familiar yet new. I felt like i new it my whole life yet this was my first time smelling it. I loved it. We stared at each other for who knows how long.

The limo stopped, but Ikuto stayed on me as if searching for something in my eyes. "It's time to go." He said and got up. "Where?" I squeaked. "To your new home."

**Jemmy- Who can guess whats going to happen to Amu!**

**Ikuto- Off course I am going to not take her to-**

**Amu- Dont spoil it Ikuto!**

**Jemmy- yaa don't spoil it**

**Ikuto- I do work for Easter bye the way in this story**

**Amu- IKUTO YOU... wait you didn't ruin it?**

**Ikuto- smirks**

**Jemmy- Review= chapters**


	4. Chapter 4: The Let Go

**Jemmy- Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit**

**Chapter Four: **

**The Let Go**

**Last chapter**

"_It's time to go." He said and got up. "Where?" I squeaked. "To your new home."_

**Flash Back of last Chapter Ends**

My heart was still pounding as he said this._ 'New…home?' _He opened the door and sunshine blinded my eyes. I covered the light with my eyes. "Where…are we?" I whispered. I was scared that if I spoke too much, he would try to get close to me again. What sacred me more was that I WANTED him to do it again. He didn't answer me, instead he walked forward. I stayed in the leather seat, unsure.

"Coming?" He asked. I started getting up when two arms pulled me and I was lifted from the chair. I was scooped up in Ikuto's arms bridal style. "Ready for the honeymoon, sweetie?" He asked mockingly. I blushed.

"S-Shut up."

We entered a small apartment on the first floor. The walls were a plane white and I saw four rooms. There was a tiny, but cozy kitchen, a living room, one bathroom and one bedroom. My heart thumped. "I-I have to go home." I stated trying to get out of Ikuto's arms. He held me tighter.

"Nonsense, your staying here. I won't let you out of my sight." He whispered in my ear. Then he licked my cheek again.

"L-LET GO!" I yelled, kicking around like a little kid. A mischievous look came into Ikuto's eyes and a smirk appeared on his angelic face. "H-Huh?"

Suddenly, he threw me onto the couch and pinned me so I was locked under him. "W-what happened?" I asked, as my head was spinning.

"Maybe I'll just have to keep you like this." He said, staring down at me in amusement. I tried to wiggle free. No such luck. "Amu-chan." Suddenly, he rolled to the side and sat me on top of him so we where pressed together. "I like this position. What about you?" He asked. He gently started to kiss my neck. Tenderly, sweetly. I was frozen. Then he licked the spot he had kissed.

"I-I." I started when he shifted so he was on top of me again.

"Shh." He whispered as he started to nibble my ear. I shivered in delight. "Amu." He stated and I looked to see his face close to mine, centimeters away, now millimeters.

"S-Sto-." I tried to say. My will was crumbling. _'Why did it have to be him who made me weak with desire?'_ Then it hit me. I WANTED him to kiss me. I wanted his soft, smooth lips to press against mine. His lips were moving closer, I could taste his breath. It smelled like honey, only sweeter. My heart was going to burst out of my chest, my head was going haywire and my face was warm. I wanted, no NEEDED him to kiss me. I lifted my lips to touch his and…_RING RING. _"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell onto the floor. Ikuto glared at the phone.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed and swiped the phone. He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

I stayed on the floor, scared that if I got up I might go to him. To Ikuto. And I might lose control. I shook my head. _'I can NEVER lose control again like I just did. EVER!'_

"What the HELL do you want?" Ikuto hissed into the phone. He was grabbing the device a little too tightly.

"Hello, to you too." The woman's voice replied.

"Why did you call?" Ikuto demanded, his voice filled with anger and hatred.

"To remind you not to do anything stupid. Don't let your hormones get in the way of this mission. This girl is going to BOSS. Got it?" Ikuto gritted his teeth together.

"I know that." He hissed.

"Good. Make sure you stick to your assignment, Ikuto. I know how you get around a pretty girl and this one is very defenseless. Let's not forget what happened last time, hmm?" The woman said. Ikuto's eyes widened then narrowed.

"I know what my assignment is. You don't need to tell me twice. Amu Hinamori will be delivered on time, don't doubt me." He stated calmer now, but still an edge to his slick voice.

"Perfect. We're counting on you, Iku-." _Click. _Ikuto hung up on the woman. Then, he flung the phone to the wall splitting it in two. _'Amu will be delivered to Easter. For EVERONES sake.'_

**_Jemmy- I think Ikuto is a little over protective_**

**_Ikuto- Only to 'holds Amu in his arms'_**

**Amu-...**

**Ikuto- No need to be shy Amu-koi**

**Amu- Let go of me**

**Ikuto- no no**

**Amu-...**

**Jemmy- I think Ikuto is a little over protective and way to perverted... I LOVE IT! Review if you want more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Alcoholic

**Jemmy- Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit**

**Chapter Five:**

**The Alcoholic**

I looked around the small apartment. The living room had a flat screen and long white couch. The cushions were soft, almost like feathers. Ikuto came out and I blushed, avoiding eye contact. "Go to the bedroom." He stated, his voice like knives. "Huh?" I looked up at his face to see him glaring, I winced. "Go." He ordered, threateningly. I got up and walked into the bedroom. "Why are we i-." _Click._ I turned to see the door closed and locked, Ikuto on the other side. "I'm going to the store, stay put. If you try to escape I'll make sure you understand EXACTLY what I'm capable of." Goose bumps rose up my arms. 'What's with him?' The front door clicked and I was sure he left. 'Hmm. Might as well look around.'

I looked at the small room. Its walls were light blue and torn with a lamp that light up the place. It contained a dark blue twin bed and a drawer. Something white caught my foot under the bed. 'I wonder.' My hand drifted to the white case and I pulled it out. It was a violin case, it was very clean and put together unlike his room. I opened it up and pulled out the instrument. "What are you DOING?" Ikuto's voice boomed. I jumped and almost dropped the violin. "Careful with that!" He yelled. "Do NOT do that again. EVER!" He said. "O-Okay." He sighed and put it back in its place, then put it under his bed.

"You play?" I asked in a small voice. He glared at me, frustrated. "It doesn't matter." He stated. "Yes it does. If you love to play, then go! I'm not stopping you!" I said in a sudden burst of pride. He stared at me curiously. "Amu." He murmured and came toward me. My heart thumped. 'Don't lose control, don't lose control.' I closed my eyes tight. Then, his hand pressed against my boob. My eyes snapped open. "You….PERVERT!" I screamed, and started throwing punches. He started laughing.

He walked out of the room and motioned for me to come. I followed him. He led me into the kitchen which consisted of black cabinets and a white sink. The fridge was white and a table with two chairs where placed in the center of the room. "Well." He stated and pointed to the chair. I plopped into the seat. He looked through the fridge and pulled out some tuna. "If you don't like it, get used to it. We'll be traveling a lot, so this is the best you're getting." He stated placing the fish in front of me. I looked at its cooked gills and winced. He started digging into the food as if he hadn't eaten in days. I poked the food. Then I plopped a piece into my mouth. 'Hmm. Not bad.' I started eating more and released how hungry I was. My plate was clean in minutes. Ikuto smirked.

"W-What?" I asked nervously. "You sure do have a big appetite." He stated. I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "I like that in a girl." My cheeks flamed and I looked down. "Flattery won't help you." I stated avoiding his eyes. "Help me with what, exactly?" He challenged. My heart was racing. "Y-You know. Like…seducing me?" I whispered the last part. It came out as a question. He laughed harder than I ever heard before and slapped him in the head. Though, strangely he started…purring? "W-What?" I said aloud. He looked up at me through long eye lashes as his cheeks turned pink, yet he wasn't blushing. "Amu-_chan_." He purred again and tackled me. "HUH? What's wrong with you, you creepy kidnapper cat!" I asked. He purred again and rubbed his head on my stomach. My eyes widened. "W-Wait…why?" A memory came into my head of dad once when he was drunk. He was singing and dancing around. "Ikuto? Are you…drunk?" I asked. He purred louder. "Why, Amu-chan. You have a little fish chunk on your lips. Let me get that for you." He lifted his head up towards mine and licked my lips. My stomach did a somersault.

Then he smiled. "I like you Amu." He said with a sincere smile on his face. I blushed. "I-I think you need to sleep." I said lifting him up. He started leaning on me. "Okay. Then we can get married and share the bed. Then we can have millions and MILLIONS of kids named Bill and Jill!" He sang. I dragged him to the bed. "Whoa, Amu. I don't think we're ready for this." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace on top of the twin bed. "I think this is fine. I like your hair too, its pretty and PINK!" He stated ruffling my hair. We stayed in the same position for a few minutes. I couldn't get up. No, I WOULDN'T get up. I like his smell and how it felt with his arms wrapped around me. "Amu?" Ikuto asked, half asleep. "Yes?" I asked, relaxed. "I miss her." He stated and started to sleep peacefully.

**Jemmy- CHOCOLATE GIVE IT BACK!**

**Ikuto- why I like chocolate more than you do**

**Amu- give it back to her Ikuto**

**Ikuto- only if I get a kiss**

**Jemmy- kiss him amu I want my chocolate back!**

**Amu- No Ikuto can keep the chocolate!**

**Ikuto- Sighs**

**Jemmy- Well that didn't work**

**Ikuto- Lets try again later**

**Amu- ? What does that mean**

**Ikuto- Please review we would like to know what you think of the story thous far**

**Amu- Stop ignoring me**!

**Jemmy- Please review I love to read the reviews Please just hit the button**


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

**Jemmy- Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit, and I was forced to give this chapter out when inkwolf22 took my CHOCOLATE, THAT'S MY CHOCOLATE! KNOW YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT BACK HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto- inkwolf22 keep it and use it to get more chapters**

**Jemmy- Ikuto -_-**

**Ikuto- Yes!**

**Jemmy- SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto-... No...**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Escape**

'I miss her? Who is he talking about? A friend? Mother? Girlfriend?' My chest started to ache at the though of a girl clinging to Ikuto's side. 'If he misses her, why is he with me? Wait, we're not really together so why does this bother me? Maybe he's just using me?' Countless thoughts came to mind and I came to a conclusion. 'I need to escape.' Suddenly, as if he heard my thoughts Ikuto's eyes snapped open. "AH!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?" Ikuto asked as he sat up. "Y-You don't remember?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, what happened?" He asked, still half asleep. "Nothing." I answered sadly.

He got up and looked at the clock. "SHIT! I'm late." He glanced at me. "Amu." "Y-YES!" I stated, blushing. "I have to go out. Don't even think about escaping, this house won't give you any options. "Now, I'll be back soon." He got up and left. I sighed. 'ESCAPE!' I walked up to a window. Its glass was foggy so a sign wouldn't work. I tried opening it. 'Damn! It's lock.' In fact, all the doors and windows were locked. 'Great.' I grabbed a chair and closed my eyes. 'Please work.' With all my might I threw it at the window. It made a poping sound and I opened my eyes. The thing was shattered, but the glass was still together. 'Safety glass.' I put the chair down and cover the evidence with a book.

I looked around the house. 'Phone! There has to be a phone!' I remembered Ikuto's cell phone ringing earlier. Right after… I shook my head. 'Focus! Focus!' The phone was in the kitchen, a plain white. I picked it up and pushed _talk._ _I'm sorry. But this phone had been temporarily disconnected. Please try again later. Thank you. _The machine woman hung up and I put the phone back. 'What kind of house IS THIS?'

Then I spotted a lab top. 'AH-HA! My escape!' I turned on the computer and typed in my dad's email. _Error._ "Huh?" I tried my mom's. _Error. _"NO WAY!" I tried every e-mail and none worked. 'Stupid cat! He must have blocked e-mailing. I sighed and tried aim. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't have any friends, but maybe someone could help me. 'Hmm. I'll try Hunny_Bunny206.' I clicked on a chat room and started typing.

_**I_am_lost: Hello?**_

_**Hunny_Bunny206: Who the FUCK is this?**_

'WHOA!' I quickly logged out of the chat. 'That person won't help me. Let's try MyNaMeIsBeTtY.'

_**I_am_lost: Hello?**_

_**MyNaMeIsBeTtY: Yo! Who is this?**_

_**I_am_lost: This is Amu.**_

_**MyNaMeIsBeTtY: What a cute name it is. Do you know how to do computer s*x?**_

'GROSS!' I closed the window. 'That guy's worse than Ikuto!'

I tried once more in desperate hope. 'Now, please be okay Nana567!'

**I_am_lost: Nana567?**

**Nana567: Hmm. Never seen u before. Who r u?**

**I_am_lost: Um, do u think u can help me?**

**Nana567: what's the problem?**

**I_am_lost: Well, I'm stuck at this house. U see, I've been kidnapped.**

**Nana567: WHAT THE HECK! R u ok?**

**I_am_lost: I'm fine. Rite now the guy left. I tried to escape but all the doors and windows are locked from the outside!**

**Nana567: Did u try breaking the windows?**

**I_am_lost: Apparently, its all safety glass.**

**Nana567: Darn. How about calling? Every house has a phone.**

**I_am_lost: Disconnected. And I don't have my cell on me.**

**Nana567: Well, hey! U got a computer. Y don't u e-mail someone?**

**I_am_lost: Tried. It all says error.**

**Nana567: Wow. This guy is good. Is this his first time kidnapping someone?**

**I_am_lost: idk. Can u help me?**

**Nana567: I can try. Where r u at? So I can call the police. I promise I wont stalk u. Plus, the guys already got u.**

The door knob was moving and I panicked.

**I_am_lost: OMG! He's here. G2g!**

I logged off and shut down placing the lab top back on the table. Ikuto came in with a bag of food. "What have you been up to?" He asked. "Nothing." I stated. He placed the food on the table and the door bell rang. "Who the hell is coming HERE?" He murmured. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"I knew I'd find you here." A girl's voice stated. Ikuto was frozen. The girl walked in and I gasped. She was BEAUTIFUL! Her hair was a straight, long light brown that matched her eyes and her face was peach and clear. Her body was perfectly curved she could even be a model. She was a little taller than me and maybe 15? She looked at me and smirked at Ikuto. "Still kidnapping children, I see." She stated. He turned his head and…blushed? "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, avoiding eye-contact with her. His blush deepened slightly, his pose rigid. The girl smiled. "Just visiting, so don't look into it. I'm not here for THAT." She said and turned to me. She smiled politely. "Hello, my name is Kaya Kee. What's yours?" She asked. I blushed from embarrassment. "Amu Hinamori." I said looking down. "Well, it looks like your another one of Ikuto's prisoners, huh?" She asked.

I looked at her confused. '**Another **prisoner?' She smiled and looked at my shoes. "Hmm, your shoes look a little torn. Why don't we go on a shopping spree?" She suggested. "Huh?" She turned to Ikuto who was leaning over the open door, staring outside. "What do you say, Ikuto? Why don't you let us go on a shopping spree?" She asked. He just nodded while avoiding her eyes. "YAY! Let's go, Amu-chan!" She called grabbing my hand and blasting out the door. I looked back at Ikuto. 'Is THIS the girl?'

**Jemmy- inkwolf22 I really would like my chocolate back! I gave you what you wanted so please give me my chocolate!**

**Ikuto- I don't really care what you want, I just want Amu-koi**

**Amu- Stop calling me that its creepy**

**Ikuto- Amu-koi**

**Amu- STOP**

**Ikuto- Amu-koi**

**Amu- sighs**

**Ikuto- Amu-koi I love you**

**Amu- Blushes**

**Jemmy- All you should look up this video on YouTube, its called '_My Crush was a Monster Boy', _ I plain on makeing a Amunto story for that song**

**Ikuto- Amu- koi say I love you to me and I will stop**

**Amu-...**

**Ikuto- Amu-koi Amu-koi Amu-koi Amu-koi Amu-koi Am-**

**Amu- I- I- I LOVE YOU**

**Ikuto- say it with my name with -koi**

**Amu- I-I-I-I I love you Ikuto-koi**

**Ikuto- YAAAAA**

**Amu- Blushes**

**Jemmy- please review and I give me back my chocolate inkwolf22**


	7. Chapter 7: The Prisoner

**Jemmy- Its been so long sins I uploaded**

**Ikuto- Can Amu and I have... you know**

**Amu- 0_0 HELL NO**

**Jemmy- What she said after all I don't know how to write a lemon**

**Ikuto- Then go have a lemon**

**Jemmy- I had a lemon this morning it was sour**

**Amu- ...**

**Ikuto- that's not what I ment**

**Jemmy- I know and if you want a lemon then go do it or read it out of another story**

**Ikuto- hey Amu let's go to my apartment**

**Amu- Oh hell no**

_**Ikuto grads Amu and drags her out of the chat room**_

**Amu- NOOOOOOOOOOO I'm to young to lose my virginity**

**Ikuto- I'm not ;}**

**Amu- IT'S NOT FAIR**

**Jemmy- -_-' This is not rated M so don't expect anything, I do not own Shugo Chara, its owned by Peach Bit**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Prisoner**

I was swept away by Kaya. She took me to a mall that wasn't too far from my house. 'Maybe I can escape now.'

"AMU!" Kaya called, excitedly. I flinched from her happiness. "Y-Yes?" I asked, startled.

"Did Ikuto bring any of your clothes with you?" She asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure." I whispered.

"No matter! Today, we'll shop till we drop!" She exclaimed, dragging me to the closest clothes store. We ended up getting more than we could carry. Kaya bought rings, bracelets, clothes, shoes, sunglasses. You name it. All for me. Why would someone I just met be buying me so much?

"Amu? We're done!" She cheered. I sighed, relieved. There was only so much I could carry. "Well, I bet Ikuto's waiting. It's been about six hours. And he hates it when I go shopping for a while." She stated. Then I remembered Ikuto. He didn't even look Kaya in the face. What happened between them?

"Kaya-san?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Yes?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, what is your relationship between Ikuto?" I acted spicy and cool trying to keep a casual mood. She hesitated.

"Ikuto and I…met a year ago." She started slowly. It looked like it almost pained her to say it. "He was still working for Easter, a company that…isn't as great as you think." She looked at me darkly. "The company…kidnaps girls." She said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "I thought the Easter corporation donates things to children in need?" I said. 'I didn't know Ikuto worked for them.'

"That's just their cover up. The workers in Easter are assigned a girl. Their job is to kidnap that girl and take her to boss. Do you want to know what they do to those girls?" She asked. Goose bumps ran up my spine. I swallowed and shook my head helplessly. "They drug them. Then, the men "use" those girls for their personal reasons." She stated, glaring at the ground.

I forced myself to talk. "So Ikuto turned you in?" I asked. She looked up at me and I could see a slight blush cross her cheeks.

"Um…no. Actually, Ikuto was at the top of his game when he kidnapped me. Though, it was really his first time "kidnapping" a girl. He was used to retrieving other things for Easter. Drugs and what not. So, it was still awkward for him when he took me. I was sleeping. I woke up in the very house you're in. He told me if I were to go anywhere, he'd kill me."

"That's…" I couldn't finish. 'Why would Ikuto say such a thing?'

She laughed without humor and looked up at the sky. "I was such a stupid girl. To believe such a lie. I should have known Ikuto didn't have the guts to actually KILL me, let alone shoot me. But now? Who knows? Maybe he would."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I was terrified. Not seeing any of my friends or family. Would they think I was a run away? That I died? But then I remembered how my parents were. They were filthy rich lying in their shit load of money. I ran away once, when I returned they barely even knew I left. And my friends just used me for my money."

She sat down on a nearby bench, and I sat on the other side. People came in and out of the mall, gawking when they saw Kaya. "So, Ikuto was uncomfortable around me. Not that I cared. I didn't care what happened to me at that point. I hated my life. Ikuto didn't care either. He was almost glad I was silent."

I thought of Ikuto. 'How much had Easter put him through? Why were they doing this? What else did the corporation hide from society?'

"Then, one day things were different. We were half way to the company, many more stops left to go. We would have gone faster, if I hadn't caught a cold." She sighed and almost smiled. "Ikuto took care of me. He rented a hotel room and watched over me. I guess he thought it was his…duty to be care taking me. Even though no one cared for what was happening. I told Ikuto of my life, how I hated it and he opened up himself. I was happy to have a real friend to be with."

Her smile weakened a bit as her memories continued. "Then, Ikuto said he loved me. I don't know why he did, but all of a sudden it came out. I was surprised. It was the first time any boy told me that. And he said it so sweetly. Then he kissed me and…" She stopped there as her face turned red.

"Anyway, we were almost to Easter and Ikuto and I were a real couple. I didn't know what lay a head of me. I thought Ikuto kidnapped me because he loved me, but as we grew closer, he grew uncomfortable. Then…he told me he hated me. He told me to leave and never come back. For he didn't love me anymore, and he never would. I was heartbroken, begging for forgiveness, but he left." She sighed sadly, looking at her shoes.

"Later, I found out about Easter. I went there to see if I could donate things to a child in need when I overheard the boss. I was stunned and about to call the police. But Ikuto came out of the room, surprised to see me. He looked pained. I ran out, my own heart aching. Only now I realize why he turned me down. Ikuto was trying to protect me, in a way I didn't understand at first. He kept a distance between us so I wouldn't get hurt by Easter. I then understood how Ikuto felt.

But now…after losing me and coming to boss empty-handed only bulked up Ikuto. They trained him harder and I'm sure that he's kidnapped many girls now. He's not going to make the same mistake with me, I'm sure." Kaya looked at my face, as I took everything in. Ikuto really loved Kaya. Enough that if losing her was the only way to protect her, he did it. Ikuto really was a good guy.

"Amu, I think Ikuto likes you." Kaya stated, smiling.

"H-huh?!" I said flustered. "B-But I thought he loves you!" I said, flushing.

"That's all in the past. We don't see each other like that anymore. I tried, really I did, to help Ikuto. To get him to quit Easter, but he won't. I can't reach his heart anymore…but I think you can." She said, grinning.

"I-I don't like Ikuto!" I pouted, crossing my arms. She giggled.

"Even so, I can tell that a bond is there. Just try to reach his heart. Show him right from wrong. Then, he can get away from Easter."

I looked over at Kaya. She had been hurt badly and was depending on me. And Ikuto was trapped. A prisoner in himself. I nodded.

"I'll do it!" I stated. "I'll save Ikuto from Easter if it kills me."

**Jemmy- So how was it, I hope good**

**Jemmy- I wonder were Amu and Ikuto went**

_**Calls Ikuto's cell**_

_**Ikuto- ya, groan, Jem**_

_**Jemmy- you didn't did you**_

_**Ikuto- yep, groan**_

_**Jemmy- Can you stop just until the talk is over**_

_**Ikuto-groan, no**_

_**Jemmy hangs up**_

**Jemmy- gross **

**Jemmy- R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Destination

**Jemmy- It's been to long since I have updated this story, well enjoy!**

**Zombiepandachan- =D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Second Destination**

"_I'll save Ikuto from Easter even if it kills me!"_

'_I said that, but…'_ I looked over at Ikuto who was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked bored, almost irritated. I felt awkward around him. "Um…are you okay?" I asked around the mound of shopping bags placed around me. Kaya had left two hours ago.

"I'm fine." He grumbled, rolling to his side facing away from me. I sweat dropped. _'He really is awkward. What did we do to pass the time?_' My thoughts came back to him almost kissing me. _'STUPID PERVERT CAT!'_ I sighed and looked around his room. Still messy, almost lonely looking even though we were both inside. _'If Easter doesn't kill me, I'll surely die from boredom!'_ How was I going to save Ikuto from Easter? I can't even save myself from them! Man, this will be hard.

"Um…Ikuto." I called.

"What?" He asked, still facing the other way. His body was laid out on the bed, seeming limp. What was I going to say again?

"Do you…like Kaya?" I asked. His pose looked rigid, uncomfortable by the mention of Kaya, but he recomposed himself.

"No." He stated, plainly.

"Did you use to?" I pushed.

"I don't feel like talking about the past." He stated, a little annoyed. I looked at the ground._ 'How am I supposed to get him to open up? How did Kaya?' _"Well, what is there to do?" I asked_. 'At least I can ask that.'_

He shifted in bed and faced me. His eyes seemed to be intense, glistening and his lips were slightly parted. He watched me with interest, suddenly welling up with desire. "Eh? W-What?" I asked, blushing. _'I don't like that look.'_

"Go make me some food." He stated.

"W-WHAT?!" I yelled. "I'm not your maid! Go get it yourself!" I said, crossing my arms. (**That's our Amu! :3**)

"I'm tired though. Come on, Amu-Chan. You're good at cooking." He stated.

"How would you know?!" I asked.

"Because you're a girl" He stated, simply. My temper started rising. "WHAT?! That's so sexist, you stupid, filthy, cat, boy!" I screamed.

"He he he. Did you say sex?" He teased, and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"NO! I said, sexist!" I corrected, feeling my head turn warm.

"Whatever. We'll be leaving soon, anyway." He stretched and got up.

"Leaving?" I asked as my anger faded.

"Yeah, we're not going to stay here. We'll be heading west." He said moving to the kitchen. I followed.

"Where west?" I asked, interested. He didn't answer. Instead he dazed off into space. "Where? When?" I asked, angry again. I felt like a little kid.

"Hmm?" He asked, ignoring me.

"YOU Stupid pervert! Where the hell are you taking me?!" I yelled. This new Ikuto was getting on my nerves. I liked the old one better. He was suddenly in front of me, towering over. My eyes widened. _'I take it back.'_

"Why, I'm taking you on an adventure, Amu-Chan. And here's your next one. The adventure to the bedroom." He stated. My mouth dropped as my cheeks flushed. "WHAT THE HECK?! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. _'I don't think I can do this!'_ His cell phone started beeping and he answered, turning away.

"Really? Okay, we'll be there." He snapped the phone and turned to me. "Time to go." His hands grabbed my waist and I was lifted onto his back, piggyback style. His arms were holding my legs up.

"What's going on?!" I demanded. I started slipping off his back. "AH!" I screamed, encircling my hands by his neck.

"Aww, so you do like me?" He teased, walking forward to the bedroom. I frowned.

"No, I just don't want to fall off." I said turning my head to the side. _'Ikuto is too cocky to save.'_ He walked in and grabbed a bag full of unknown stuff. Then he went out toward the door that led outside.

"Your stuff will be brought to the next destination, so don't bother. We'll be traveling at night from now on." He stated, softly.

"W-What'll happen to me?" I stuttered, still holding onto his neck. He was silent for a while, moving to the limo.

"You'll be brought to Easter, where the boss will deal with you." He said simply. Then, he dropped me.

"H-HUH?!" I fell backwards onto the limo seat. Ikuto came in and closed the door. I sat up.

"Here." Ikuto said, tossing me the bag in his hands. I opened it curiously to find a skirt and shirt Kaya bought me. I looked up at him questionably. "You're still wearing your uniform." He pointed out. I looked down to see I was wearing my uniform, my skirt higher than usual. I tugged it down. "Okay, change." Ikuto stated promptly.

"WHAT?! I-I'm not changing with you right there!" I yelled, throwing the bag on the ground._ 'How many times have I yelled at him today?'_

"Amu, you don't understand. We can't have you walking around in broad daylight wearing a school uniform. Someone will report you." He said, casually. I glared.

"Still, I'm NOT changing with you watching me." He smirked.

"Do I make you anxious?" He asked, roughly. My jaw dropped once again.

"AS IF!" I said, glaring. _'Man, he seems to have a smooth talk. He must be a lady killer or something.'_

"Fine, how about I turn the other way?" He suggested.

"You'll peek." I stated.

"What? You don't trust me?" He asked. I shook my head. I looked back at him to see that he was right in front of me, smirking. "Then how can I gain your trust?" He purred in my ear. I flushed.

"Y-You can start by getting off me." I said.

"But that's no fun." He whined and placed his hands on my shoulders. Then his arms went down, taking my school blazer down with them. He took it and threw it behind himself, carelessly. _'Oh Shi-!'_

"Why not have some fun?" He suggested. His eyes filled with a new coming desire as my breath was hitched in my throat. _'This can't be good.' _He pushed me back so I lay on the black seat. I looked around, avoiding his eyes. 'How can I get out of THIS?!'

He wasted no time at all as he looked down at me with lust filled eyes. His hand came to my neck where he unbuttoned the first button on my shirt. Then the second. Now the third.

"STOP!" I screamed, pushing him back and sitting up. His head hit the seat as he looked up at me shocked. I lay on top of him now, pinning him to the seat. "W-Why are you doing this?" I asked, as my voice cracked. His eyes were wide.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" I whispered, slowly getting off him. I slid to the end of the leather seats and re-buttoned my shirt. He sat up, staring at me. He looked speechless.

He stared at me for a few more minutes as I looked down at the floor, my hands in fists. '_If Ikuto really was controlled by Easter, why did he have to be so mean? So forceful?'_ The car came to complete halt and I looked out the window. Outside, a face was grinning.

* * *

**Jemmy- Poor Amu-Chan "Cries"**

**Ikuto- Ah she will be fine**

**Amu- MEANY**

**Ikuto- No I'm not**

**Amu- yes you are**

**Ikuto- I love you**

**Amu- blushes**

**Ikuto- smirks**

**Jemmy- -_-' Sighs Review please**

**Zombiepandachan- OoO! Its official! I love this story! Help Jemmy by reviewing! ^o^!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Destination

**Jemmy- It's been to long since I have updated this story, well enjoy! I wonder djofjweiojfdiosap;ejfidsjioad...**

**Ikuto- What?**

**Amu- -_-'**

**Jemmy- Lets begin the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Decision**

_Outside, a face was grinning._

I grimaced as I saw the face. It wasn't really scary or anything. It was the fact that the person's smile was a little to encouraging, as if kidnapping me was the best thing in the world. I sighed as the door opened and the figure jumped inside.

"Welcome!" The voice stated in my ear. Everything after that happened all so fast. Maybe it was the fact that, the stranger brought me closer and kissed me on the lips.

Before I could think, before I could tell what was going on, the kiss was over…and the figure jumped out. My eyes were wide in surprise as I looked over to my left at a furious Ikuto. His fist was out, like he had just punched the person as he was breathing heavily. His chest heaved and he was glaring. If looks could kill…

"AH, HAHAHA!" The voice came out laughing, enjoying Ikuto's fury. A voice that was definitely male. I looked at the person who was actually tough enough to go against Ikuto.

He wasn't the kind of guy I had thought it would be. No piercings or crazy tattoos. He looked…decent. His hair was a light brown and his skin was nicely tanned, but still the right amount of lightness to it. He was tall and lean wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were pretty. A nice green.

He looked at the outraged Ikuto with a friendly smile on his face. "I'm just playing around, Ikuto. Don't be mad." He looked at me and winked. I blushed. "So…what was your name again?" The boy asked, holding out a hand toward me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up and out of the car.

"A-Amu Hinamori." I stuttered. _'Great. Another guy I have to worry about.' _Ikuto was suddenly at my side, looking down at me curiously. Then he glared at the guy. The boy challenged Ikuto's look, though his was more…happy?

I felt the tension in the air and wanted to leave. Not the best place to stand, right in between them. "Ah, what was your name again?" I asked the boy. He tore his eyes away from Ikuto's challenge and glanced at me, deciding if answering was the best thing to do.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kukai Souma. Just call me Kukai though." I smiled.

"Well, we should probably go." Ikuto stated, taking my waist and walking toward the building. I looked back at Kukai as Ikuto dragged me away. He was grinning, accepting whatever challenge they had shared earlier.

"LET GO!" I commanded when we came through the front door. I struggled out of Ikuto's grasp and took a step back. "Why do you always have to be so touchy?" I asked.

"Would you prefer I kidnap you the old way? Sticking you in a black bag?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I squeaked, afraid he might actually attempt it. I looked around the house and gasped. It wasn't a house. It was a MANSION! Chandeliers lit up the room and stairs came up from the top. Many halls were around the white walls, leading to many different places. _'I could see myself getting lost here.' _

"Where…are we?" I whispered as if my own voice would break the beautiful room we stood in. "Kukai's house." Ikuto stated, watching me curiously. I blushed.

"I-I don't like that look." I said, dropping my head to the floor.

"Then how would you want me to look at you?" Ikuto asked. I was afraid of what Ikuto's expression would be. Probably a smirk. I peeked up passed my bangs and gasped. His eyes were intense as a serious expression came to his face. _'What are you thinking, Ikuto?'_

I stared at him as he stared back and I could feel Ikuto's own desires fill me. I could feel the desires of want he had for me as it filled the room. _'Ikuto…' _

"Yo, Ikuto!" Kukai called as he came into the room. Ikuto turned to the boy as I looked down and flushed.

"What?" Ikuto asked, calmly.

"Phone call." He said, holding up the phone. Ikuto cursed and walked out of the room, phone in hand.

"WHAT?!" Ikuto yelled into the phone receiver, glaring at the painted wall before him.

"Do you think we've really forgotten about you?" The women asked on the line. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter, anyway?" He asked, his voice hushed now.

"Do you have Amu?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Ikuto replied, coldly.

"And where is she going?" The women challenged.

"To the boss." Ikuto said.

The women started laughing, enjoying the suffering Ikuto. "Good, then. It seems you've finally learned your lesson. But to be sure, we have something for you here Ikuto."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" He asked, interested.

"Oh, NOW you listen to me. Well, Ikuto you know we're not one to play games. We're a serious business and if you deliver Amu we'll gladly give you the reward." She stated, happily.

"What could you possibly have that I couldn't already get for myself?" Ikuto asked, already wondering if Easter really was one big bluff.

"If you give Amu Hinamori to us, we'll give you something you only dreamed of seeing. Ikuto's wish." The women said, her voice hushed as well.

Ikuto dropped the phone, frozen. He had a choice to make. Which would it be? His eyes lingered down to the phone, watching as the women's voice called his name. _'This is going to be one HELL of a ride.'_

* * *

**Jemmy_- Well I think I love this chapter the best so far!_**

**_Ikuto- You just posted it and checked it over_**

**_Jemmy- Well I did read it a while back_**

**_Amu- True true_**

**_Jemmy- One review and I will send another chapter_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Violinist

**Jemmy- Second Chapter of the day! OVER JOYED**

**Ikuto- We don't own anything**

**Amu- Jemmy owns her name though**

**Ikuto- sighs**

**Jemmy- why all the depression ._.?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **

**The Violinist **

'_This is going to be one HELL of a ride.'_

Ikuto had left the room as I sighed, relived. _'What had happened a moment ago?'_ Kukai looked at me and started laughing and I flushed, embarrassed. "W-What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just…" He shook his head and smiled. "Do you like Ikuto?" He asked, curiously. I blushed again.

"N-NO! I HATE that perverted cat boy!" I yelled, annoyed. _'How can he think I actually like him?' _

"Oh, that's too bad. I have a secret to tell you though." He whispered now as I listened, interested. "Whenever Ikuto does something you don't like or want him to do, just lightly blow in his ear." Kukai stated, grinning.

"Blow in his…ear?" I asked, confused. _'Would that really work?' _He nodded.

"Yep, works every time. Once, this girl got real close to Ikuto and accidentally did that. He flinched and walked away from her."

"Oh. Okay, I'll try it sometime. Thanks for the news."

"No problem. If you need anything, just ask." I thought about what else I could get from Kukai. '_He knew a lot about Ikuto, I'm sure. I could ask him plenty of questions. Kukai smiled as if encouraging. I looked over at the window. Sun down…wait, sundown?!'_

"Holy crap! What day is it?!" I blurted out. Kukai tilted his head. "Its Monday…why?" _'Crap, it's already been three days since Ikuto kidnapped me? My family…they're probably worried sick. But I have to stay to save Ikuto. I promised Kaya.'_

"Amu? What's wrong?" Kukai asked, worried now. '_What can I do?! I have to tell them I'm all right. I have to! But…how can I without them coming after me?' _Ami suddenly appeared in my head and I smiled. _'Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?'_

"Kukai, can I borrow a phone?" I asked, smiling. I tried my best to be innocent.

"I…don't know. Ikuto wouldn't like it, I'm sure. And if you call the police-."

"I won't. I promise. I just have to tell my sister that I'm alright." He searched my face, to see if I were lying and sighed.

"Ikuto's gonna murder me." He dug into the pocket of his jeans and brought out a green phone. I flipped it open.

"Thank you." I said, walking into another room. I dialed Ami's number and waited for an answer. _'Pick up! Pick up!' _I willed.

"Hello?" The voice came out confused, almost scared for the answer. I smiled. I missed Ami.

"Ami. Its me, Amu." I hushed into the phone. She paused for a second, then started again.

"AMU-CHAN?! Where are you? We're all worried sick! The police are looking for you, ya know. But now we can get you!" She cheered, happily. I almost regretted calling her in the first place. _'If I knew she would have been this happy…'_

"Ami, I'm not coming back." I stated, clearly.

"Huh?" Ami asked, confused. I swallowed.

"Y-You see. I'm fine, okay? Tell mom and dad not to involve the cops. I'll be coming home…soon." I said, calmly. Ami was silent again.

"I…don't understand. Why are you staying there? You didn't…runaway, did you?" Ami asked, sadly. The loneliness in her voice was hard to ignore. _'For Ikuto.'_ I thought.

"No, I didn't runaway, but I have to stay here. It's hard to explain. Tell mom and dad that I'm all right and to get rid of the cops. Don't tell them about this call though."

"But Amu-chan!" Ami cried. I bit my lip. _'This was harder than I thought. Who knew a sixth grader could be so hurt like this?'_

"Please, Ami. For me? I'll be back, promise. I just have to finish up here."

Silence.

"Ami?" I called, worried. Did she tell mom and dad?

"Okay, Amu-chan. Please, just…call again. I miss you." I smiled, happily.

"I miss you too."

**(Later on)**

The bedroom I was in was big as well. I had taken a shower and gotten ready for bed with the p.j.s Kaya bought me. A tank top and pants. I curled into the king sized bed and turned off the lights. Darkness engulfed me as I looked up into black, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the room. Ikuto didn't bother me. After the phone call he had disappeared. And whenever I had run into him, he'd just walk away, silently. I was almost sad. To be alone was hard. I didn't want to be alone, anymore. I needed someone to talk to.

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, I sighed and sat up_. 'Well, guess I'm getting no sleep tonight.'_ I climbed out of the bed, placing the pink sheets back where they should be. I looked around the room, curiously, keeping the light out. _'Why wake everyone else up?'_

My attention was brought to a box filled with drawings. I grabbed one and looked at the dog. It wasn't really good…something a little kid would draw. The dog looked big though as it stood on a hill with its tongue out. I giggled. _'How cute.'_ I dug into the box again, curious of what I would see. My hand slipped as the box flipped over and papers flew everywhere.

'_Great. Now look what happened.'_ I started picking up the papers, not bothering to even look at them. That was snooping. I glanced back at the wall to see a tiny door that, seconds ago, was hidden behind the big box. I stared at it, wondering if this was the best idea. 'Maybe…a quick look.' I opened the tiny wooden door and peered in. Behind it, stairs were there, going up high. I came inside and the door shut. _'AHHHHH! NO! My only exit!'_ I yelled in my head.

I started to panic as adrenaline started to pump through my body. I ran up the stairs as quick as I could. Each time they creaked, I ran faster. Suddenly, a door was in front of me and I came to a halt. _'A…door?'_ I gasped and ran out of breath, sliding to the ground. Running so much wasn't fun. Music started and I listened hard.

A beautiful melody was playing, so sad though. It was playing a song I'd never heard off, but the tune sounded familiar. I creaked open the door and peered out. Ikuto was there, back turned to me with a violin placed in his hands. _'The violin from before.' _He was playing the song to the moonlight, on top of the roof of the house. The music stopped and I sighed. Then Ikuto turned sharply to me. I blushed, and looked down. I felt too…normal to be in the presence of such a great violinist.

"Wow. That was amazing." I whispered to him quietly. I still sat on the floor as the air swirled around me.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked, coldly. His eyes looked dark and annoyed, as I avoided them.

"Well…I…"

He sighed in irritation and started putting the violin away. "You're…done?" I asked, as he put the case on his back. He ignored me and started moving away. "Ikuto? Wait! Stop!" I called, coming up to my feet. He doesn't stop. "Please?" I plead, sadly. 'Don't leave me alone, again.' He stops and looks back, glaring.

"What?" He spat, harshly. I winced.

"Please. Play another song. I want to hear." I said, smiling a bit. He looks at me and turns away.

"I have to go." He murmurs.

"Ikuto? Why are you avoiding me?! Why are you being so distant?! I thought-!"

"Thought WHAT?!" He interrupts as his voice rises. I stay quiet. "You thought we were friends or something?! That will NEVER happen. You are here so I can deliver you to Easter. That's it!" He yells, looking down and glaring at the ground.

My eyes start to sing as look at my own feet. _'Why must he always push himself away? Is he afraid to get hurt or something? He can be so cruel, but…'_ I look back at Ikuto, who is silently walking towards the other door. _'But his music was beautiful.'_ "Ikuto? Please, listen to me."

He stops with his hand on the handle of the door. "What?" He asks without turning.

"Please. Play just once more, here. Just once." I whisper.

He doesn't say anything. But than sighs and takes out the violin walking back to the center of the roof. The music starts and I smile.

'_Ikuto is a big mystery. Whether he's good or bad, he still cares. I know this because only a person with a kind heart could play so beautifully. Only someone who cares.'_

* * *

**Jemmy- Ami ahhh little Ami**

**Amu- That sounds creepy**

**Ami- Sissy I'm scarwed**

**Ikuto- :p**

**Amu- Ikuto you alright**

**Ikuto- -_-**


	11. Chapter 11: The Passion

**Jemmy- Sorry for the late chapter! From now on I am going to do this story and another one until they're finished! I will not start another story until they're done!**

**Ikuto- Good**

**Zombiepandachan: *Laughs*Keep telling yourself that Jemmy XD**

**Jemmy- Anyways Please enjoy**

**Ikuto- I don't own anything; except my name!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Passion**

* * *

'_Ikuto is a big mystery. Whether he's good or bad, he still cares. I know this because only a person with a kind heart could play so beautifully. Only someone who cares...'_

The night had ended too early for my sake. I covered my face with a blanket, trying to block out the sun. _'It's no use. Morning came.' _I sighed and pulled the blanket off my face, only to see Ikuto lying next to me. I blushed. "W-WHAT are you doing here?!" I asked, flustered. _'I know he opened up to me last night and all, but that's no excuse for him to be sleeping with me!'_

"You're so cute asleep. And you were talking." My eyes widened, horrified.

"W-What did I say?" I asked, warily. _'This can't be good!'_

"He he. Nothing that bad." He stated putting a finger to my lips. My stomach fills with butterflies as my face started to burn. _'God, I HATE the reaction he gets out of me!'_ He came closer then started nuzzling my neck, kissing it and licking it like a cat would.

"W-WHAT THE HELL, IKUTO?!" I yelled, trying to get up. He pinned me down.

"Oh? So you let Kukai kiss you and move on, but I can't?" He asked as his eyes burned with desire. He held both of my hands above my head as my breath came out uneven.

"Um…I-I."

"Oh, come on Amu-Chan! You can't say you're not enjoying this." He whispered in my ear and then bit it.

"AHHHHHHH! Let go, pervert!" I yelled, trying to twist out of his grasp. He ended up on top of me. _'I hate my life.'_ I thought as my cheeks burned._"Whenever Ikuto does something you don't like or want him to do, just lightly blow in his ear." _Kukai's voice rang in my head. _'T-That's right!' _I looked up at the horny Ikuto who was eyeing me curiously. I suddenly brought my head upward to his ear and blew on it, lightly.

Ikuto went crazy. Literally! He started panting and pinned me back to the bed. His eyes were filled with lust and want now as his own cheeks flushed. He smiled. "Amu, I didn't know you could do that." He purred in my ear. I gasped. _'KUKAI! You're a DEAD MAN!'_ His head went down to my collar-bone as his lips brushed against it. I gasped with wide eyes and tried to wiggle free. His head came back up as he kissed my jaw and my lips trembled.

"Ah…Ah…" I tried to say.

"Ah, Amu. You're just one big tease, aren't you?" He asked. I glared at him.

"And what about you?" I challenged. Then my eyes widened. _'Oh, crap!'_

"I'm not a tease. You're just so distant. There's so much I'd like to do with you, but you keep pushing me away. I thought you wanted to be closer?" He whispered as the tip of our noses touched. I couldn't speak.

"Come on, Amu. Say something. If you want me to stop, just say so." He said and started kissing my collar-bone again. My voice was stuck in my throat. _'Amu? Amu! Speak already! What are you waiting for?!'_ I said in my mind. My lips were trembling and I couldn't make sense of words. Everything seemed pointless now.

Ikuto came back up and smiled at me as I just stared with wide eyes. I willed myself to speak. _'Say it!'_ "I-Ikuto…" I whispered.

"Yes?" He purred. He was too confident of himself, too cocky. He started tracing the bone with his finger as they brushed my skin. His touched burned. "C-Can you…you…j-just." I tried so hard to talk, closing my eyes and avoiding his face.

"Amu." He called my name. His lips came to mine as my will crumbled. He pressed softly at first, waiting to see what I would do. I pressed my lips against his and brought my hands into his soft hair. His arms encircled around my body as he brought me tighter to him, positioning us comfortably on the bed.

"Breakfast!" Kukai called, passing by the door and running towards the kitchen. I gasped and let go of Ikuto, blushing. He still held onto me, now kissing my neck.

"Ikuto. It's time to eat." I whispered, gasping. My voice had come back…somehow.

"Hmm? Couldn't we stay just a…little longer?" He suggested. I paused and thought about it, then mentally smacked myself. _'NO! This is NOT something to think about! I refuse to kiss him!'_

"No, we're going NOW! I'm done." I stated, getting off the bed. Ikuto pouted.

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the kitchen. Ikuto followed. Inside, the kitchen was almost as big as the living room. Many cabinets and silver pots and pans were hung. No one was here besides Kukai, and I wondered why he would be alone in a big house like this.

"Good morning. Sleep well, Amu?" Kukai asked, smiling. I glared at him.

"Thanks for the advice." I hissed, crossing my arms.

"What advice?" Ikuto asked, curiously from behind me. I jumped. I didn't expect him to be so close.

"Oh, I told Amu that when you-Hmph." I covered Kukai's mouth with my hand, stopping before he could finish the sentence.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Ikuto. Don't worry about it." I stated, staring at him. He looked back at me as I flushed._ 'Damn! His stupid eyes!'_

Kukai looked at me, then Ikuto and smirked. "Ah, what happened here? Did I miss something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-NOTHING happened!" I said before Ikuto could talk. They both stared at me. Then, Ikuto smirked as well as an idea came to him.

"Yep. Nothing at all." He said walking over to the fridge.

"Nothing? Really?" Kukai asked, disappointed. _'Great. The bone head wants us together.'_

"What were you expecting?" Ikuto asked Kukai, but he looked at me. I swallowed.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." I stated, running out of the room. _'Why is Ikuto covering it up? Maybe he doesn't like his personal life told. Maybe I misunderstood him._' I went into the bathroom and washed my face, making sure the pink had disappeared before walking out. I took a few deep breaths. "Easy, Amu. You can do this." I whispered to myself.

I came back into the kitchen to see Kukai gone. "Where's Kukai?" I asked, Ikuto. I sat on the chair by the kitchen table.

"He left. He wanted to jog around for a while. That gives us the house all to ourselves." He said, smirking again. He sat down beside me, smiling. "You know, you owe me one." He said, his voice low and seductive. The familiar warmth coated my cheeks.

"F-For what?!" I demanded.

"For telling Kukai nothing happened. I didn't say anything for your sake." Ikuto stated, as he took a bite out of his toast. I stared at the food and my stomach growled. I blushed. "Well, someone's hungry." He got up and opened the fridge. "What would you like?" He asked.

"Cereal?" I asked if it was right.

"What kind?" He replied opening a cabinet. It revealed at least 30 boxes of different kinds of cereal. Some of them weren't even in English.

"I'll just have…that one." I said grabbing a box. He handed me a spoon and bowl. I grabbed the milk poured it all in. We sat back at the table and ate.

I sighed. After eating the whole box I was definitely full. "Still have that appetite." He stated, grinning. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said, happily. Then his eyes were intense again. "Huh?" He grabbed me and picked me up, throwing me onto the counter top. "I-Ikuto!" I said, as he kissed me roughly. His hands came under my shirt as he touched my back. My face was hot again as his tongue slipped into my mouth. His hands were at the top of my back now, dangerously close to my bra. His hand came to the back, where he unclipped it!

"S-STOP!" I yelled pushing him back. He stepped back and I fell forward. "Whoa!" I said as he caught me.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked with pink cheeks. I gasped for breath.

"What's wrong?! You were about to take off my bra! I'm FREAKIN' fourteen, remember?" I stated, sharply.

He blinked. "And?" He asked.

"Um…I'm WAY too young! Geez, and who says you could just kiss me, huh? You're not allowed to do anything I don't want you to do!" I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side.

"But you liked it. Earlier too, or else you wouldn't have kissed me back." He said, smirking.

"T-THAT will NEVER happen again!" I stated, blushing.

"Never say never." He replied and smiled. "Just wait Amu. I'll have you by the end of this journey. Just you wait."

* * *

**Jemmy- I wonder if Ikuto likes Amu-Chan yet….**

**Ikuto- You should know, you wrote it.**

**Jemmy- not all of it, baka**

**Ikuto- Only Amu-Chan can call me that.**

**Jemmy-****_smirks_**** baka baka baka**

**Ikuto- stahp. *****_twinges*_**

**Jemmy- baka baka baka**

**Ikuto- Ignore Jemmy people! Know review if ya want a kiss**

**Zombiepandachan: *ferociously tries to ignore JB quote* *shudders with disgust and fear***


	12. Chapter 12: The Hurt

**Jemmy- OMG it's been like forever scents I posted a chapter!**

**Ikuto- They probably forgot all about you**

**Amu- I wouldn't mind that **

**Ikuto- I would if she is gone who will finish this? Who will make it super Amunto? So she will finish it or I will kill her!**

**Jemmy- O_o Please don't kill me I do have a life outside of all this!**

**Amu- What do you mean outside of all this?**

**Jemmy- Bulling is not nice so call ***-****-**** or text us at ***-***-****! Go know!**

**Ikuto- wtf**

**Amu- BAKA NO BAD WORDS!**

**Ikuto- ok Amu-koi**

**Amu-….. Blushes…..**

**Jemmy- So cute anyways please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Hurt**

"_Never say never." He replied and smiled. "Just wait Amu. I'll have you by the end of this journey. Just you wait."_

I had tried to avoid Ikuto as much as possible after that. Leaving him alone in the kitchen. _'He needs to find another girl! _'I changed my clothes to shorts and a punk-ish tank., along with a pair of white boots. "Amu!" Kukai called, coming into the living room.

"Kukai?" I called confused as he ran in and halted in front of me. He smiled sadly.

"I heard your leaving tonight. I came to say goodbye." Kukai stated. I could almost see how sad and lonely he'd be once we left.

"Kukai…"I whispered and gave him a hug, closing my eyes tight. _'Please don't be sad. If only for a little while, we'll meet again.'_Kukai hugged me back in desperation, clinging to my clothes. I sighed.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto standing at the door, eyes wide in agony. Then he glared and left, stomping away. "Ikuto?" I said, worriedly.

Kukai let go of me and turned to Ikuto, who was walking away. He looked almost as sad as before. He probably didn't want to lose a friend like Ikuto. "I'm sorry, Kukai. I didn't mean to bring a fight against you and Ikuto." I stated, looking at the ground.

He didn't say anything. Then…

*Pat. I looked up to see him smiling, while patting my head. He looked glad for some reason. "Ah, what kinds of friends don't fight, right? But I do have a favor to ask." Kukai begged.

"Anything." I said. _'Just to take away the loneliness.' _

He smirked and I felt I had made a mistake. "Okay, you have to do this. I want you too…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

I gritted my teeth together, in anger. _'How could she do this?! Why is she doing this?!' _I didn't know where I was heading, as my feet carried me to a strange path. My mind was going haywire. I came to the stairs and went up, going onto the roof. The sky was gray as thunder was approaching. I glared at the sky.

'_Why do I even care what she does?! Why does it bother me so much?!' I_ wanted to kick something. Anything. The thunder crackled in the sky and rain drops were starting to pour down. I ignored it. _'What's wrong with me?! Have I gone soft?!'_

I was instantly soaked in the cold rain, watching as lightening flickered and my clothes stuck to my body. _'Why…does she have this effect on me?' _I wondered to the afternoon shower as the anger subsided. The wind howled around me and blew my hair in different directions. I stood still, emotionless.

'_What do I do now?' _

A hand fell on my shoulder as I pushed it off me. My normal reflex. I looked back to see who was there. Kukai stood behind me soaking too. He was smiling, happy to have found me. I glared. "What?" I demanded as I turned the other way. The wind was howling as the trees blew forward.

"It's time to go. The limo's waiting outside." He stated, softly. I remained quiet. If I began to talk…I don't what I might do.

"Come on. Amu needs you." That did it. My body stiffened as it shook violently. _'Kukai…'_ "Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

I pounced and rammed him into the closest wall. He hit it, hard and winced in pain. "Ikuto?!" Kukai asked confused. The thunder roared.

"Don't you EVER talk about Amu again! Don't even go near here. If you even say one word about her, I'll kill you." I threatened harshly. Kukai stared up at me, horrified.

I walked away from him and to the door. Kukai didn't move, just stared at the ground. "I'm going now, Kukai. Good bye." I said turning sharply into the dry room. Tomorrow was waiting. I wouldn't look back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xo

I looked out the front door at the pouring rain. The thunder was kept roaring loudly and lightening followed. 'I hope Ikuto's alright.'

I turned around and found Ikuto coming towards me, soaked. His face looked tortured and irritated. "Are you all right, Ikuto?" I asked, panicked. _'What happened?'_

He stared at me with wonder then walked passed me. "HUH?" I looked back to see him opening the front door.

"Amu. We're leaving now. Go to the limo." He ordered. I thought for a moment. _'What was really going on? And why was he soaked?' _Ikuto started to grow impatient as I walked out. "Wait." He called.

Black cloth fell onto my head as I took it off and examined it. It was his black jacket, he wanted on my head. I looked up at him, wondering if that was his use. He avoided my eyes. I smiled.

"Thank you." I stated and placed it over my head. Then I ran into the pouring rain and into the limo. I took off the soaking jacket and sniffed it. The heavenly smell entered my nostrils. I sighed, delighted. _'There's no denying it.' _I thought. _'I love this smell.'_

* * *

**Jemmy- I think it was pretty good but gave off such a sad feeling…. **

**Amu- Ikuto is mad?**

**Ikuto- Grabs Amu and holds her! "It's ok Amu-_koi _all will be alright!"**

**Amu- IT.. HU-.. RTS!**

**Jemmy- Please don't kill her Ikuto… Review people so AMU CAN BREATH!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Third Destination

**Jemmy- Two chapter down in one day! So excited! No CHAT RIGHT KNOW PLEASE JUST READ!**

* * *

**The Third Destination**

_I sighed, delighted. 'There's no denying it.' I thought. 'I love this smell.'_

Ikuto came into the limo and we began to drive away. I looked back at the mansion, no trace of Kukai. I felt terrible, not being able to say goodbye.

I looked at Ikuto, who seemed furious. The expression on his face made me wince and look away uncomfortably. The silence wasn't working for me.

"Hey, Ikuto?" I began, lifting the heavy atmosphere. He looked down at me, and I could see that he tried not to look as mad. He pressed his lips together, as If he were about to burst.

"I was wondering…if you're trying to blend in so much…why do you take a limo? You stick out like a sore thumb." I said.

"This is the company's limo, we are asked to use it. Plus, to blend in you need to be yourself. I am doing just that." He replied, looking straight ahead. ,

"Oh. Okay."

**IKUTO'S POV**

My patience was wearing thin. I tried to hide it from Amu, not to scare her, but it took so much energy. And mine had been wasted on the stupid fight I had with Kukai.

I had no idea what came over me. Why had I fought my only true friend? But the memories still hurt, still stung with pain. The thoughts of Amu and Kukai together, hugging and smiling together just hurt. It hurt my chest, making it difficult to breathe. I couldn't think straight, and the world around me looked to be moving too slow. I was infuriated.

I looked down at Amu's pink hair, her head down, her face seeming dazed and troubled. I didn't like her sad, but sometimes she was too adorable to ignore. I smirked and moved to her left.

**Amu's POV**

I looked at the surroundings through the tinted window. The rain blurred the green trees and dark buildings, making it hard to tell where we were going. I sighed.

Hands encircled around my waist as I jumped. Ikuto crushed me to his chest in a big, bear hug. My face pressed to him and my arms locked in. My head started to burn.

"I-IKUTO! What are you doing?!" I demanded, trying to escape from his grasp, but he held on tighter.

"You're soft." He purred. He felt unusually close, and I wondered why. The heat from his body escaped more as I struggled out. I placed my hand to his chest and pushed…

"AHH!" I yelled, swiping my hand away. I hadn't noticed, under the black sweater he was bare chested, warm and clean.

He tugged me back to his chest, tighter if possible and placed his nose unto the top of my head. He took a breath, smelling my hair and then let out a breath. His cool breath gave me goose bumps and made me feel hotter than the sun.

Ikuto started laughing as I blushed, frozen. I couldn't move and the feeling of his bare chest made a knot in my stomach form. But his smell intoxicated me and I felt light headed. I almost wanted to stay close to him.

The door to the limo opened, the driver holding the handle. He looked at our strange position, but brushed it off. I flushed and pushed Ikuto away.

The driver helped me out of the limo as I looked around. The area wasn't familiar in the slightest bit. We were in a parking lot filled with cars and a big, fancy hotel. The building was white on the outside, light and classy.

"Wow." I stated, amazed. It was the Lorington Hotel. I had heard about it on TV once. Indoor pools, flat screen TV's, and a bed of your choice. Some people had stated the sinks were made of real gold and many celebrities came here.

Ikuto came to my side and was suddenly changed. He wore a black tux with a white shirt under. It suited him perfectly as I felt myself stare in awe.

"Here." Ikuto stated handing me a bag just like the first filled with clothes. I stuffed my hand in and took it out. It was a white dress, shimmering. A no sleeve, one side strap that followed the curves of a body and came past the knees. It cut off past the knee length on one side and went down the side diagonal. It came with white heels that looked hard to walk in.

"Whoa." I stated, stunned again. The dress and hotel was dazzling.

"This is a five star hotel. To go in, we need to make the dress code. Put the dress on in the limo." Ikuto explained, and I nodded. I pulled on the dress.

Coming out I felt awkward. Ikuto's shocked face didn't help my self-esteem. I blushed and looked down. "Do I…look ok?" I asked, quietly. Ikuto didn't answer.

Instead, he took my head in both his hands and brought my gaze to his own. "You look stunning." He answered, gazing deeply into my own eyes. My face burned as always, and I wondered if he could feel the heat it was emitting. I was somewhere lost in his dark, blue eyes unable to look away.

"Ikuto?" The limo driver called, questionably. Ikuto smiled at me and then winked, letting go of my face.

"Let's go, Amu." Ikuto said holding out his arm. I looped my own through his as we started moving forward.

Inside, it was even lovelier. The walls were a light yellow, a swirl design on the walls. Above was a large crystal chandelier that let off a bright light. Many people were inside, dressed well too and I noticed as we walked to the desk how beautiful all the people were.

I also noticed how many girls were checking Ikuto out. I bit my bottom lip as we came to the front.

A woman stood at the front, wearing a dark purple dress. Her skin as pale as the moon, and her hair a light blonde color, up to her shoulders. Her eyes brightened as she saw Ikuto and a friendly smile came to her face.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked sweetly, with an innocent look on her face. I felt like puking. _Ugh, to cutesy and so fake. _She looked at Ikuto when she said this, not even glancing in my direction.

Ikuto smiled back and I gave a sour look. _Er, I don't like this girl. She's so F.A.K.E.! _

"Yes, I'd like a room with two beds and the best bathroom you have." Ikuto commanded. The girl started typing something on the computer place in front of her.

"Alright!" She stated and picked up the girl, while peeking at Ikuto from under her long lashes. Ikuto looked at me then and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me in. I flushed.

"Thank you." He stated to the woman and held out a hand for the key. She placed it in his palm, making sure to brush his hand with her own.

"You're welcome!" She cheered and winked, but Ikuto didn't see it. He was too busy looking at me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're just adorable when you're jealous, you know that, right?" Ikuto asked once we got to our room.

"HUH?" I asked, stunned. "I wasn't jealous!" I said, crossing my arms. Ikuto smirked.

"Well, however you felt, don't worry. She's not my type at all. Too flirty, too… I guess easy. I prefer a challenge!" He winked at me as my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean by…too easy?" I questioned, but the door opened and one of the hotel employees came in. His wore a gold uniform and carried the suit case Ikuto brought before leaving the mansion. Ikuto tipped the guy and closed the door.

I looked around the room and glared. "Where do I sleep?" I asked, harshly.

"In the bed, of course." Ikuto stated opening up the case filled with clothes.

"Then where are you sleeping?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed. _This can NOT be happening._

"In the other bed." He stated slowly, as if I were mental.

"I am NOT sleeping in the same room as you!" I yelled.

"Amu, I already got us the room AND to make you happy, I ordered another bed. I don't usually do that, you know." He said, getting a pair of pajamas.

"Don't usually do this?" I asked, feeling hurt. _Of course Ikuto kidnapped many other girls and DID stuff with them. I was being stupid thinking I could help him. Thinking we could really be friends. He was just finishing his job. _"I get it." I whispered, staring at the ground.

"I guess…I'll never amount to anything." Tears prickled in the corner of my eyes as I struggled not to cry. My lower lip was trembling as my chest felt heavy.

"Amu-?"

"Don't." I stated, putting my hand up to stop his speech. "I'm going to the bathroom." And I ran to the door shutting it behind me. In the complete darkness of the room, I slid down to the ground.

_I'm so stupid. _And the tears began to slide down my cheeks.

* * *

**Jemmy- IKUTO!**

**Ikuto-wtf I was sleeping**

**Jemmy- You hurt Amu's feelings!**

**Ikuto- So... _looks away_**

**Jemmy- awww, so adorable**

**Ikuto- Shut up, review people!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: In Love!

**Jemmy- ok here is the last chapter from ShellyCullen the rest will be written from me!**

**Ikuto- Great you will probably destroy it or something!**

**Jemmy- I AM NOT THAT BAD! I may have a problem with description but this is manly it! Gosh you can be so mean at times! **

**Ikuto- Only to people who are stupid**

**Amu-…..**

**Ikuto- That…. doesn't… include….. you…. Amu… _Talks really slowly_**

**Amu/Jemmy- IKUTO WE ARE NOT MENTAL!**

**Ikuto- HAHAHAHA**

**Jemmy- I think I will have to teach you a lesson sir! _Pulls out a wip and throws it at Ikuto over and over again!_**

**Ikuto- OW OW OW STOP OW OW STOP IT OW OW OW!_ Runs away_**

**Jemmy- Never mess with a Jem!**

**Amu- -_-'Please just read the story know**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**In Love?!**

I waited in the bathroom.

I'm not quite sure what I was waiting for. Perhaps a miracle, just something to drag me out of this hell hole. Maybe God would hear my prayers and just kill me already. Save me the misery.

I sighed and sat up, switching on the bathroom light. What awaited me was...amazing.

As Ikuto had requested a great bathroom, I did not expect THIS.

There was a nice old fashioned tub and a regular shower. On the side was a flat screen TV on the wall, hung at the perfect angle to bathe and get a good view of it. The walls were a nice, calmly green color. Reminding me of mint. A circle mirror was placed above the sink with a yellow soap bar shaped like a heart. Engraved was the hotels company logo.

_Lorington Hotel. Where the magic really happens._ I squinted at the faint words just under it and my eyes widened. _Couples get away. _

This...was a GETAWAY?!

The bar fell from my hands and onto the floor as I took this into account. A couples get away?! How could we be here?! WHY are we here?! My breathing began to quicken when realization hit me.

Ikuto. Was. In. Love. With. Me.

Oh my god.

I started pacing around the room, shocked and horrified. It was just like Kaya! Another girl he found on his mission he just couldn't deliver. I was the rebound. I was his new game.

I mentally smacked myself. Okay, maybe that wasn't it. Maybe this was a new destination...?

I gripped onto the tub for support and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. I carefully the door and peaked outside.

Ikuto wasn't there. I relaxed and opened the door widely, laughing nervously. I guess I was overreacting. I mean, why would Ikuto be in love with ME?

I walked over to my bed and stared at his suit case. The bag was closed shut and mysterious. It made me wonder what could be inside. Or maybe I didn't want to know. I stared up at the ceiling, lying on the comfy hotel bed. If Ikuto did fall in love with me, what would I do? Turn him down gently? Leave him? Pull the old, "just friends" line. This was so confusing.

The door opened suddenly and I sat up, heart pounding through my veins. I felt a little sad to see the bellboy, and quickly brushed it off.

What am I thinking?

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, are you at the next destination?" The voice questioned as I rolled my eyes, standing by the outdoor payphone.

"How else do you think I picked up the damn line?" I growled back, irritated.

"Just making sure. You and your attitude. But it's good to know, Ikuto. Soon enough and we'll promote you up." She laughed darkly into the receiver. I didn't find her humor funny. "Alright, be seeing you in time." Then she hung up.

I slammed the phone back in place, making that annoying ring vibrate through the system. I took a breath and ran a finger through my hair. I needed to relax.

"You know, it's awfully cold. Come inside?" How could I not see this coming? I nodded, slowly and turned to go inside. The purple dress followed.

**Amu's POV**

Two hours. I had been inside that room for two stupid, painstakingly long hours. Underneath the covers with only the nightside lamp on I tried to calm myself. It wasn't fun waiting. But I would never admit it! Nope. There was no way on earth I, Amu Hinamori, missed Ikuto. The Ikuto. The perverted cat one.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, sitting up. This motion only had me bumping heads with someone. I clutched the sensitive spot and only came face to face with midnight blue orbs. "Stop scaring me!" I complained, rubbing the sore. I soon remembered the whole idea I had.

"Sorry." Ikuto's voice sounded husky as his breath came onto my face. I realized he was right over me, his figure slightly leaning down to meet my gaze. My cheeks flushed.

"S-S-S-sshz." I countered back, before pausing. Did I just say shz?

Ikuto stared at me as if I were mental. I laughed nervously. "I-I-I got to...to.. go pee!" I replied, throwing the covers off me and sprinting to the bathroom. I slammed the door and sighed. That was close.

I quickly splashed some water over my face to help subside the pink coating my cheeks. It didn't help. In fact, it made it more noticeable. I instinctively grabbed the soap bar and paused to stare at it. Damn this hotel and there labeled soaps!

I placed everything back in place and came back out of the room. I took a seat on my bed, cross legged and watched Ikuto rearrange things in his suitcase. He closed it and peered back at me.

His face was a little flushed. He must look like that when he blushes. The thought had me blushing as well.

"Why are you red, kid?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm?" The sound of his voice had snapped me out of the daydream. His eyes narrowed.

"You've been acting weird. Are you on your period or something?" I almost gagged.

"W-W-W-What?! What are you saying?!" I shot out, blushing at his comment. He didn't smirk at my reaction.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto demanded, taking a seat next to me on the bed. My response had me putting a good foot of space between us.

"Nothing." I lied, not meeting his eyes. Ikuto inched closer to me every time I scooted away.

"Is it money? Friends? Family?" He questioned, hurried and rushed for some reason.

"No." I still looked down, pushing away from him. How long was this damn bed?!

"You feel sick? Tired? Faint?" I shook my head. Just before Ikuto could continue his assumptions, I fell off the bed.

Ouch.

Ikuto leaned over the bed, above me and glared down. I shifted my gaze.

"And can't you just look at me?!" Ikuto demanded, grabbing my chin with his slender fingers and making me meet his gaze.

His eyes looked tired and fierce, something I never noticed about Ikuto. Like a bright light, glistening in the rooms' warmth came a cold, winded depression. Hid behind anything else. I suddenly felt guilty. Oh, Ikuto.

If it was my guilt, I was blaming it now. For I was suddenly leaning into his face and closing my eyes.

I met air.

My eyes fluttered open to find Ikuto's back to me. It seemed that his head was slightly held down.

"It's late. Go to sleep." He stated in a low, soft voice. Then he walked over to the lamp and switched it off before I had a chance to see his expression.

Why did Ikuto pull back? And what was with that look? Guilt overwhelmed me again before I sighed and hugged my knees. Kaya may think I can reach his heart,...but she has too much faith.

I'll never understand him...will I?

* * *

**Jemmy- Poor Amu one thing after another….**

**Amu- Understand him?**

**Jemmy- Review people!**

**Amu- I am being ignored**

**Ikuto-yes yes you are… _grabs Amu and leaves_**


	15. Chapter 15: Flips and Flops

**Jemmy**: Look Look I made another chapter to Kidnapper!  
**Amu**: Good job!  
**Ikuto**: This maybe a really intresting story...  
**READERS**: Ya we know!  
**Ikuto**: Ha, someone's grumpy..._*smirks*_  
_*Readers glare at the hot Ikuto*_  
**Jemmy**: Ikuto, jeez! Stop being so rude to the readers I need them, again I N.E.E.D. T.H.E.M.!  
**Amu**: Jemmy doesn't own anything~  
**lonelybutlovely**: Hello, I'm the beta for this story! I've recently just joined and here's my first revised chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well as the entire story!

* * *

**Ch.15**:_ Flips and Flop_

* * *

I rolled back and forth, stretching my arms and legs all over. I groaned and rolled over again, pulling the blanket over me. I lay still for a moment then moved over again. I just could not find a comfortable position at all! I sighed and rolled to the middle of my bed. I felt a breath and opened my eyes slowly. Mysterious blue eyes peered into mine and I snuggled back in my pillow. It was only Ikuto after all.

_I-Ikuto!_

My eyes flashed open again and he was still there, my own gold eyes reflecting back at me. I widened my eyes with confusion as if I were being swallowed by his eyes. I was frozen, completely caught off guard.  
Yawning, he smirked and brushed his fingers through his dark bangs. "Take a picture, they last longer...though they're not as good as the real thing."

"E...eh?" My daze broke and I flushed ten different shades of red. I shifted back to the edge of the bed keeping my eyes trained on him in case he made any sudden movements. "I w-wasn't staring!"  
He only smirked a stupid smirk.

"Nice lingerie," he gestured to my body with a grin. I blinked a few times and to my horror, my bright pink bra and black underwear were as clear as day for him to ogle. "B-B-BAKA NEKO! H-HENTAI!" I threw my arms around my body as best as I could, scooting back a bit more but only finding air.  
"Tch...ow..." I had hit the hardwood floor and groaned, running my now sore spots. All I wanted to do right know was crawl in a dark hole and die; this was just too humiliating! I pulled myself up again, putting my elbows on the bed and glaring at him.

He examined his hand as if he'd never seen it before and sighed. "Did you fall? Sorry, I didn't see you." I twitched in annoyance. _He doesn't even care if I fall and break myself!_ "Yeah, I'm just fine!" I ripped the blanket from under him and pulled it around myself. Stupid pervert - ! "I was using that." Ikuto said dryly. "Sorry," I retorted sarcastically. "I didn't notice." Running his hand through his hair again, Ikuto sighed. "Come here." I glared at him, daring him to say it again.

"Ouch Amu. If looks could kill..." he sat up and crossed his legs on the bed, facing me as I rose, glaring daggers at him."What were you doing in my bed?" I demanded frostily. He snorted. "Your bed? Kiddo this is _my_ bed!" I gawked at him. What did he mean his bed? _I fell asleep in my bed last night, right? How in the world did I..?_ I flushed even deeper. "W-what but I-I fell asleep in m-my bed!"

Amusement was clear on his face. "You did fall asleep in your bed but moved to mine when you said you had a bad dream. It's not like I mind at all so I don't know why you do. Besides, you were so cute and practically begged me to let you stay. We did this and that - "  
Before he could finish his dirty minded comment I groaned loudly.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS ON THIS!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes as if I could pretend I wasn't here.  
I squeaked as I was suddenly pulled forward by two arms snaking around me, pulling me on top of perverted Ikuto. His chuckle rumbled through his chest and made my heart thump.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

* * *

I pulled her to me and held her close, her hair tickling my neck. Her eyes flashed open with surprise. I smirked and rolled onto of her, holding her hands above her head and drawing my face in close to her. Her breaths came short and fast, heat radiating off her body and her face becoming redder and redder. This always amused him, her funny and cute reactions.

"I-Ikuto!" she wriggled under him. "Jeez, stop it! You perv." After a few futile crotch-shots, she stopped struggling. I couldn't hep but smile at her struggle and I knew it was only half-hearted. Either way, Tsukiyomi Ikuto never let his prey escape. Intentionally or otherwise. Not yet he didn't. Finally, she looked away and murmured, "What did you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you, yet, Amu." I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. So warm, I smiled and kissed her chin. "W-We're not going to do anything! _Nothing!_ Not a thing! Got it?" "You really are something Hinamori." I murmured before releasing her. She was slightly confused and I got up from the bed.

"I'm going to get dressed. Don't try to escape you won't -" "I won't," she whispered pulling the blankets around her. I stopped for a second, blinking in surprise. I had never heard that before. I quickly recovered my cool composition and shook my head to myself. 'Hinamori you are really unpredictable.'

* * *

**Jemmy**: AND CUT! Good job everyone!  
**Ikuto**: Not too shabby, Jem.  
**Amu**: I like it~  
**Jemmy**: Arigato, Amu.  
**Ikuto**: _*glares*_  
**Amu**: Stop glaring, it's rude.  
**Ikuto**:_*glares*_  
**Jemmy**: You need to stop that it's creepy.  
**Ikuto**: _*glares*_  
**Jemmy**- I'm sorry...THAT I'M NOT SORRY HAHAHAHA  
**Ikuto**:_*attacks Jemmy*_  
**Jemmy**: AHHHH AMU AHHH DO IT AHHHH  
**Amu**: Ah, umm...Jemmy maybe out for a while... please R&R&R (Read, Review, Rate)  
**lonelybutlovely**: E-eh? What's...J-Jemmy! A-Amu?  
**Amu**: You'll get used to it. _*sighs*_  
**lonelybutlovely**: Will she be...  
**Amu**: She'll probably live.  
**lonelybutlovely**: O-oh...um, hello guys. Hopefully you like my work. As mentioned earlier, I'm the new beta for this story so it's nice to meet you! Review and tell me I did good...please?  
**Jemmy- **ALL OF YOU ARE DEVI- HMMS! _*Still being attacked by the mean Ikuto*_


End file.
